Wonderful Christmas Time
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: It's Christmas at the studios, and the christmas dance is, near but she is left dateless. WHat will she do? Drabble. REVEIW I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS TIME BY DEMI LOVATO, or ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS BY MARIAH CARREY
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Christmas Time

I looked around the hallways. I saw red, green, silver, white, gold, and blue colors everywhere. Big wreaths hung on the walls. You could smell the hot chocolate from the café. The warm, delicious, chocolaty goodness that you can feel travel through you when you take a tiny sip. The squishy marshmallows that float on top of the brown colored liquid, just waiting to be eaten. I glided through the halls in full Christmas spirit.

Then it was ruined.

Welcome to my life. My life involves, Chad Dylan Cooper. And Chad Dylan Cooper is lacking something. Hm, let me think. Spirit? Kindness? Liveliness? Focus? Good heart? Well okay, he lacks a lot of things, no need to go on.

I was still on the floor in shock from being pulled out of my fabulous daydream.

"Sonny. What are you doing?" Chad asks looking at me. My head turned to his face, then down to the floor. Well Chad, I am giving you the silent treatment for wrecking my happy place. Again.

"Earth to Sonny. Whatever." He turned to walk away then turned back as if he remembered something.

"Oh Sonny?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I see silent treatment. Whatever, anyways, there's a Christmas dance coming up, and I was wondering if you had a date?" He asked looking at me. Was Chad Dylan Cooper asking me to be his date? No. He is just trying to make me feel bad. If you don't believe me, just wait. I shook my head no.

"Well that sucks for you; anyways did you read the invitation. No date, no go. So you obviously can't go. Hah! Peace out suckas!" He yelled then ran down the hall. Yep, I told you. I know that the dance is tomorrow and all. But Chad was right. I can't go. Everyone at the studio already has a date.

Well except me. I walked down the hall and ran into Marshal.

"Hey kiddo, do you mind doing something for me. I know you don't have a date so I thought that you could do something." He said. Wait a second.

"How do you know I don't have a date?" I asked.

"Chad told me. Well he told everyone. Anyways, I need you to find someone to fill in the entertainment spot at 10pm. It's the last song before the night. It has to be a Christmas song. Know anyone who can do it?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'll do it!" I said smiling huge.

"I didn't know you could sing. Well sure okay. Thanks Sonny." Marshal walked away. Yes! I am in the dance.

I ran to the café and noticed my cast eating. I sat down in between Tawni, and Grady.

"Hey Sonny, I heard you don't have a date." Nico said.

"It's fine. Who's your date?" I asked.

"Tawni." My eyed got wide, and I looked in between them.

"Nothings going on Sonny, we just want to go to the dance so we don't end up like you." Tawni said looking at her nails.

"Well how about you Grady?" I asked.

"I'm taking Zora." My eyes got even wider.

"Same reason Tawni said." Zora said. I turned and glared at her. I got up and walked over to line to get hot chocolate.

Later that day, I was practicing my song with my band at home. Yes I have a band, no one knows about it though except my mom. I was going to sing my version of "Wonderful Christmas Time".

It was 20 minutes before the dance was over and I was in my dressing room, putting on my dress. **(A/N Link to dress http:/www .chictopia .com/photo/show/301127-Demi+Lovatos+Semi-Formal+look-red-dress-black-blazer-gold-necklace-white-glasses-white Take out spaces.)**

I double checked myself. For the dance you were only allowed to wear black, or white, so I decided to be a rebel. Like always. Red was a good color on me, so why not wear it. I walked to the back of the stage unnoticed by anyone at the dance. I peaked around the curtain, and saw everyone in either black, or white of course. I was actually the only one not out there. Well that's embarrassing. The curtain closed and my band and I got ready.

I decided not to play the guitar this time. I usually do but, it would be awkward in this dress. I stood by the mic and the lights went out on us. The curtain rose, and I could feel stares. My drummer started drumming and the lights were still out. More music started to play. And I sang my first part.

"La da da da daa." The music kept playing.

The lights came on as soon as I started singing again.

"The mood is right  
Spirits up  
We're here tonight  
and that's enough"

I heard gasps from the audience. I only looked at the back wall though. I didn't want to see their expressions.

"Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time  
Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time

The party's on  
The feelings here  
That only comes

This time of year

Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time  
Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time

A wonderful  
Christmas time  
(A wonderful  
Christmas time)  
A wonderful  
Christmas time  
(A wonderful  
Christmas time)

The choir  
Of children  
Sing their song

They practice

All year long"

Ding dong  
Ding dong  
Ding dong  
Ding dong

"Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time  
Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time

The word is out  
About the town  
To lift  
A glass  
I don't look down

Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time  
Simply having  
A wonderful  
Christmas time

Simply having  
a wonderful  
Christmas time  
simply having  
a wonderful  
Christmas time"

We finished and the curtain went down. I heard a huge applaud. I ran back to my dressing room, and got out of my dress, then put on pajamas in about 5 minutes. I took off a lot of the heavy make-up and just re-did it in a natural way. I pulled my hair in a pony tail and jumped on the couch. I pressed play, and Christmas Carol played from halfway into the movie. I made my eyes water by starring at the screen. Then just as planned I heard a knock.

I looked up and saw Chad standing there. He was smirking until he saw my face. He rushed over and sat beside me, then took my face in his hands. Ugh, so overdramatic.

"Sonny, what happened?" He asked in his Mackenzie voice.

"I, well I was watching this movie and it's just a really sad part." I pretended to sob. I buried my head in his chest.

"Sonny, you're crying because of a movie? You're ruining my shirt over a movie? Wait, how can you be watching a movie when you were on stage singing?" He looked down at me taking in everything.

"How are you in your pajamas? You had on a dress and a lot of make-up and your hair was down not up. And you were on stage. And what?" He asked completely dumfounded.

"What are you talking about Chad?" I asked like he was crazy.

"You were singing. On stage. Like 10 minutes ago." He said.

"What?" I asked again. "Chad are you okay, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh no, Sonny, you're not fooling me. I videoed it on my phone." My eyes widened a little.

"Wait, you videoed me singing?" I asked. He looked at me realizing what he just admitted.

"Um, I uh, I got to go." He said nervously.

"Chad? Are you getting nervous?" I asked innocently.

"What? CDC nervous, pssht no." He said standing up. I stood up, and he was backing away towards a wall.

"Chad? Are you lying to me?" I asked while his back hit the wall. I got up closer till we were only an inch apart.

"I, um, I, Sonny?"

"Yes Chad?" He leaned in and kissed me then pushed me back onto the floor and ran.

"Jerk!" I yelled. Wait, Chad just kissed me! Not that I care. I walked out of the room, and ran down the hall to Chad's dressing room to confront him. He has no right to kiss me, and then leave no explanation. I turned a corner, and I felt someone grab me. They pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me roughly. I opened my one eye, and saw it was Chad. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away.

"So what does this make us?" I asked.

"Psht please Sonny, this feeling only comes this time of year." He quoted me then left smiling.

"JERK!" I yelled after him.

Like I said before. Welcome to my world.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place one year after first chapter. Please Review! I decided to make this a two-shot. Hope you like it!

Sonny's Prov

I walked through the hallways of Condor Studios, humming Christmas songs. Like last year, the Christmas dance is coming up. Also, like last year, I do not have a date. I just don't get it. Everyone can get a date except me. Nico is with Portlyn. Grady is with Chasity, Zora is with Wesley, Tawni is with Skylar, Chad is with, well I'm not really sure. But my point is that everyone has a date already.

I was hoping Chad would ask me, because his excuse for kissing me last year was that he only likes me during Christmas. I don't get it. You either like someone, or you don't. That boy needs to make up his mind.

So I feel like this is déjà vu, because I am singing again. But this time the song is for Chad. Cheesy right? Well I don't really care. I have been writing the song all day, and am taking a short break right now, to get some hot chocolate. I glided into the cafeteria, and saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Mack Falls eating lunch. I heard Tawni call my name but I pretended I didn't hear it, and walked to the counter to get my hot chocolate.

"Hi, can I have a cup of hot chocolate please?" I asked the lady.

"Sorry, were out." She said glumly.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I looked behind me and saw everyone looking at me. "Sorry." I said, and then turned around. "Well, can you make more?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Oh, okay then, I'll just be going." I turned away slowly and landed right in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper. Great.

"Hey Munroe, I know you want me, but please, were in public. Calm yourself." He said laughing.

"You're so funny Chad." I said sarcastically, while Chad went up to the counter. I stood beside him, after I heard him ask for hot chocolate.

"Sure Chad, one second." The lady said smiling.

"What! That is not fair." I said.

"Sorry Sonny, but only amazing talented hot people get hot chocolate." He said smiling wide. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"So Sonny, I hear you got no date again. Is that a record now?" He laughed. I was still glaring at him.

"Oh silent treatment again, what is this déjà vu, I feel like this happened before." He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"At least you remember something." I said quietly. He didn't hear me, I think, and the lady came and gave him HIS hot chocolate. He looked at me, and I gave him puppy dog eyes, and started to frown. I could tell he was giving in slowly. I deepened my frown and that made him crack.

"Here just take it! Okay! Stop with the puppy dog face! I can't take it." He yelled and then handed over his, well MY hot chocolate.

"Awe thanks Chad, you're so kind!" I smiled, and then greedily took a sip. Wow, that is good.

"So Sonny, what do you want for Christmas?" My eyes widened a little.

"Why do you care?" I asked trying to stay cool.

"Just curious. It's not like it's a huge secret." He laughed.

"Well you won't know until tonight." I said and skipped out.

"Now in about ten minutes is the last song of the night, sung by SONNY MUNROE!" The DJ yelled. I heard the crowd applaud. My band started to get ready, and I started practicing vocals. I was wearing a blue strapless dress, that poofed out from my hips to mid thigh. It was kind of like Chad's eyes. My band had on black suits with matching blue shirts, and a silver tie. (Link for dress - http:/ /sangm aes /wp-content/uploads/2010/11/blue-sh -If link does not work, go to profile. Remove spaces.)

"Now give it up for SONNY MUNROE!" The DJ yelled again. I heard the crowd applause again, and the curtain rose. I heard someone whistle in the audience, and I just smiled, and then the music started, and I sang my heart away.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You**_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

The song ended and the audience went wild. I said Merry Christmas to everyone, and thank you, then left the stage. I got to my dressing room, and heard lots of noise through the halls since the party was over. I kicked off my heels and lay on Tawni's orange couch. I decide to wait for a while before trying to leave the studio, since it would be all jammed up anyways.

I heard my door open, and I turned around to see Chad. He came over and sat on the end of the couch. He was wearing a black tux, and a red shirt, with a silver tie. He looked handsome as always.

"Sonny." He said.

"Chad." I replied.

"You did really good." He said quietly. Something was obviously bugging him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me, and sighed.

"Nothing. So anyways _who_ do you want for Christmas?" He asked. I was caught off guard, not really prepared for the question.

"Who said that I wanted someone?" I asked while my voice getting high.

"You did, in the song, about ten times." He replied smiling a little.

"I…..um…I….." I had no clue how to respond to this. He got up and moved closer to me. We were sitting side by side and then he did the unexpected and pulled me up onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shocked.

"Holding you so tight, making your wish come true." He replied smoothly. My face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"I…..uh…" I was about to respond, somehow, but he put his finger to my lips.

"Just live in the moment Sonny." He said as he put his head on top of mine. I snuggled closer, and then heard a loud noise. I jumped up onto my feet, and saw Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora at the door.

"SONNY! What are you doing with the enemy?" Zora asked angry.

"Um…." I was again lost for words.

"She was just going over my script with me. I was having some trouble so she said it would help for me to act it out. SO we did." Chad covered for me. Nico just nodded his head slowly.

"Well, whatever is going on, Sonny you have to come with me. We have to go shopping!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Tawni, it's almost twelve, at midnight." I replied. "And we have to change."

"Sonny, it's an emergency." Tawni responded. Tawni came over and grabbed me by both my hands and dragged me out." I pouted the whole way to the car.

It was the next morning and the sun was shining through my window. I woke up and realized it was Christmas morning. I also remembered I was alone. I walked down stairs after getting dressed, and looking at my Christmas tree, that had no presents like I was used to. I frowned a little, but then smiled when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door, and saw the last person I expected to be at my door step. Chad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I am standing right outside your door, making your wish come true." He replied, with his hands in his jacket, giving a smile. Before I could think I ran to him and threw my arms around him, I heard him laugh to himself, but he held onto me.

"May I come inside?" He asked. I nodded my head but didn't let go, I just wrapped my legs around him, and he chuckled again. Once we were inside, he led us to the living room, and sat me on the couch. I started to give him puppy dog eyes, but then he sat down and pulled me to his lap again. I then remembered what happened last year, and slowly slid out of his lap, and on the far side of the couch.

"What's wrong?' he asked concerned.

"I was just thinking about last year. When I thought you liked me, but then totally ditched me." I said seriously.

" Sonny I was…" He started.

"Do you like me, like, like like me. And if you do, will this last, or do you only like me during Christmas?" I asked starting to tear up.

"Yes Sonny. I like you a lot. Too much for my own good. I was stupid last year, I was afraid to like you because of our cast, but now a year has gone by, and I'm ready to give it a shot. So sonny, will you go out with me." He shocked me again, and I just sat there dumbfounded. Once I realized what just happened I jumped on him, and gave him a huge hug.

"I take that as a yes." He said.

"You can take this as a maybe." I said seriously. He looked crushed, and I just laughed.

"Just kidding Chad." I said giggling.

"Good." He smiled.

"Good.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Merry Christmas Sonny."

"Merry Christmas Chad." I leaned down and kissed him. I sure do love Christmas.


End file.
